In this Small Business Innovative Research Phase I project, Los Gatos Research (LGR) proposes to develop and test a novel mid-infrared laser-based NO Analyzer for measurements of nitric oxide concentration in cellular media (biological samples) over a wide dynamic range (from picomole to micromole) and with a high sensitivity (picomole). The instrument will be based on LGR's patented Off-Axis ICOS technology. In this Phase I effort, LGR is collaborating with the University of Alabama Huntsville (UAH) to develop and deploy and test this novel portable instrument. System performance will be demonstrated first in gravimetrically prepared gas samples at LGR and subsequently in aqueous biological samples at UAH. The results will be validated by direct comparison with conventional chemiluminescence analyzers (at LGR) and electrochemical probes (at UAH). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]